I has a Cold
by Misuzu715
Summary: Alfred has a cold and Arthur goes over to comfort him. Cute brotherly love. One-shot.


**This was actually just a dream i had a while ago i kinda...frequently dream about animes and stuff ^^; Most of my story ideas were dreams...****  
____________________________**

_Knock, Knock._ A pause. Another knock, harder this time.

"Hey!" a short silence. "Hey! Open the bloody door!" Arthur tapped his foot impatiently. "Don't you dare invite me over then leave me out here!" he waited. "That's it! If the idjit doesn't want to let me in, I'm leaving!" just as he was turning around, Alfred opened his front door.

His T-shirt was pulled up over his mouth and nose as he coughed miserably. All he wore was the plain white T-shirt and a pair of boxers with the American flag.

"I'mb zorry, I couldn't find the medical mask, please don' leave," Alfred begged. "I diden' wanna ged you sick too…" His eyes were watering.

_Is that from the cold or is he-…He hasn't acted like this since he was small…maybe it's more serious than I thought…_ "Hey, I'm not going anywhere…" Arthur stepped inside. "Is it bad?"

"Nah, iz just a cold…" Alfred said, then sneezed into his shirt and grimaced. "Guh-I'b gunna go change…" Alfred shuffled toward his room. "You can pud yur sduff in duh guesd roob…" He opened the door and left Arthur alone.

He stood in silence, his bag left at his feet.

"He really needs to blow his nose …" he said and he headed to the kitchen.

~*~*~

Five minutes later, Alfred stepped into the kitchen. He wore a medical mask over his nose and mouth and a fluffy, white bathrobe with an American flag patch sewn to the breast.

"Heh…I found it…"

"Tch…" was Arthur's reply as he poured some tea for his younger, yet much taller, brother. "Drink it…while it's still hot." He held it out and Alfred took it gratefully and Arthur poured a cup for himself.

Alfred pulled the medical mask down and took a sip. He almost spit it out. "Gah!" he stuck his tongue out and fanned it with his free hand.

"What? I thought you liked this tea…" the shorter nation said, tired of everyone insulting everything he made.

"Doh! Ith othin' lie dat! Ith hot…" he whined like a child.

"Hn…sorry…" Arthur said quietly and sipped his tea.

~*~*~

About an hour later, Alfred stood up from the couch. He seemed a lot better. He hadn't coughed or anything in a while. "I'm going to bed…You can stay up if you want, but try and stay out of the kitchen." He smirked and walked out of the room.

"Stupid kid…" Arthur mumbled as he lifted his feet up onto the couch and leaned against the arm. He started flipping through the channels. _Stupid American shows…totally pointless…_He passed a few channels and saw Alfred's smiling face. Flipping back, he listened to the news report saying that because America's economy wasn't looking too good at the moment, other countries will most likely be affected soon. "Huh…I wonder if Kiku caught Alfred's cold yet…" Listening to the news quickly put him to sleep.

~*~*~

Arthur sat up with a jolt. It took him a while to realize where he was; lying on the couch with the TV still on.

"Hn…oops…" he picked up the remote and pressed the power button. The cable box above the TV read '1:32 am.' Arthur stretched and reached for his bag. He passed by Alfred's room on his way to the guest's room and took a quick look in. It was silent.

In a soft whisper he asked the darkness, "Alfred, you awake?"

After only a second, a scratchy voice replied, "Yeah…I've dozed off a few times…but not for long…damn cou-" He coughed loudly. "Damn coughing is keeping me up…"

"Oh...I'll go make you some more tea, alright?" Arthur dropped his bag by the door and returned to the kitchen.

Soon Alfred was dozing off again.

_"Well, I should be going now." The man with messy, sand colored hair said.  
The small blond child turned quickly towards his older brother and took the bottom of his coat in his hand. "What? No! You can't go! I won't let you!" He was near tears, tugging at the man's jacket. "It's so lonely in this big house..."  
The man knelt down and ruffled the boy's hair. "I'm sorry, Alfred. I know more than anyone what it's like to be alone...But i promise, I'll come back soon."  
The small boy rubbed his nose and eyes. "You promise?"  
__"Yeah, I promise."_

_It was raining. Pouring. Two men stood facing eachother. Hair plastered to their necks, clothes sticking to them. the shorter man held a musket pressed against the taller.  
"I-...I-...can't-" The shorter man threw his gun down into the mud. "I can't do this!" He fell to his knees and sobbed.  
The taller lowered his head to the man sobbing in the mud. "You...used to be...so great..."_

"AGHH!!" Alfred sat up quickly, breathing heavily, his eyes wide open. "ARTHUR!!" He pulled up his blanket to cover his face.

"Alfred! What's wrong?" Arthur turned the light on, ran to his younger brother and put a hand on his shoulder. As he did so, Alfred wrapped his arms around Arthur's waist and cried against his chest. "Uwa! What are you-?"

"I'm sorry! I'm really sorry! I'm just an ungrateful brat! I'm sorry I'm always causing you trouble and making fun of you and I'm so sorry!" Alfred clung to his older brother tightly as he sobbed.

Arthur was silent for a while. He put his arms over Alfred's shoulders and asked calmly, "What brought this on all of a sudden?"

"I was cleaning out my storage room a while ago, w-well, trying to...but everything brought back old memories of you!" Alfred sniffled and pushed away from his older brother's loose embrace. He looked up, tears streamed down his cheeks. His eyes were already red and puffy from crying. "I'm so sorry, Arthur! You don't deserve a jerk like me for a brother..." Then he started coughing, but it was more like choking. Arthur stroked the taller man's back.

"Calm down! Jeez!" Arthur hugged his brother close and ran his hand over Alfred's un-brushed hair. "It's okay. Once you've calmed down, we'll talk, okay?" Alfred only nodded as he cried.

After about five minutes Alfred calmed down. Neither man had let go of the other.

"I-…I found those toy soldiers you made for me when I was small…the ones…that all have different faces…an-and…and that…the gun…" He became silent.

After a minute, they noticed the whistle of the kettle.

"Oh, let me get that, I'll be right back, Alfred."

"You promise?"

With a smile he said, "Yeah, I promise," Arthur let go of his brother and dashed toward the door. After a few minutes, Arthur came back with two cups of tea.

"Here, drink it…I put an ice cube in is so it doesn't burn again…" He sat down on the edge of Alfred's bed.

They sat and sipped their tea in silence.

"I-...I really miss how things used to be..." Arthur looked down as he swung his feet. "I miss the cute little kid, the one who was always with me...the one who cried when I left and was so happy when i came back..." He looked up at his younger brother, his eyes shining with forming tears. "What about you? You're happy...but...but I'm always so lonely...the people who live near me are bloody morons!"

Alfred took a moment to think of his reply. "I seem to recall a certain Englishman calling _me _a bloody moron as well...you kinda just contradicted yourself..."

"Tch-You're somewhat tolerable..." He wiped his eyes and after a short pause, "Sometimes."

They finished their tea in silence. When they did, Arthur placed the cups on the bed-side table. He sat on the bed, leaning against Alfred's pillows. The taller man curled up against his brother's chest.

"I-" Arthur started, "I know we always fight and stuff...but...I don't hate you...It's quite the opposite..." He wrapped his arms around Alfred's shoulders and rested his chin on his head. "I just want you to know that..."

Alfred snuggled close and murmered, "I love you too..." He sighed and quickly fell asleep.

Arthur looked down at his younder brother. He was so cute. "I really do miss those days..." He began to run his hands through his brother's hair. "I love you, little brother..."

~*~*~

Arthur woke up the next morning. His throat was soar, his chest felt tight and his nose was stuffed. "Guh..."

"You up now, Sleeping Ugly?"

"Huh?" Arthur looked up and saw his brother. He already showered and got dressed. He seemed to be perfctly fine now. His cold virtully gone. "Whahzzit to'ya, ya' git?"

"You sound so stupid!" Alfred nearly fell over laughing. "You got my cold! Ha!"

"Shuddup!"

* * *

**I actually changed the part with his dreams...i couldn't find the comic where it actually happened so i guessed on that, but i was wrong xD changed it ^^;**


End file.
